There is a plurality of known uses for ozone generation devices at high volumes. One problem with the existing devices is that they only generate ozone in high volumes for the elimination of pests and microorganisms, but do not penetrate into relatively tinier recessed areas of the structure being cleaned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable ozone gas generating device that positively pressurizes a structure with a plurality of relatively high levels of ozone gas to eradicate a plurality of pests and undesired microorganisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable ozone gas generating device that positively pressurizes a structure with a plurality of relatively high levels of ozone gas to eradicate a plurality of pests and undesired microorganisms without leaving behind one or more harmful residues.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable ozone gas generating device that positively pressurizes a structure with a plurality of relatively high levels of ozone gas that will penetrate into relatively tiny hidden spaces where unpressurized liquid and gas based eradicate dispersants cannot penetrate.
What is really needed is a portable ozone gas generating device that positively pressurizes a structure with a plurality of relatively high levels of ozone gas to eradicate a plurality of pests and undesired microorganisms without leaving behind one or more harmful residues that positively pressurizes a structure with a plurality of relatively high levels of ozone gas that will penetrate into relatively tiny hidden spaces where unpressurized liquid and gas based eradicate dispersants cannot penetrate.